


Never Have I Ever (But I'm Down to Try)

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girl Penis, Multi, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Size Kink, happy birthday to an absolute icon, we stan womanizing fuckboy kanan matsuura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: When a drinking game leads Aqours to a revelation about You's sex life, Kanan can't resist finding out for herself. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang makes their own fun.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko, Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You, Ohara Mari/Takami Chika
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What started as me joking about writing daddy kink with a friend somehow spiraled into this mess, so... here you go! I wasn't really intending this to be a birthday gift, but when I realized what the date was I couldn't resist joining in on the fun. I have a lot of love and thirst in my heart for Kanan, so what's a more fitting way to mark her special day than by posting some dumb smut? I've actually finished the whole fic (hard to believe, I know), but I'm still working on giving the second half a spitshine, so I'll promise it'll be up in the next week.
> 
> Also, a note: consent and alcohol don't tend to mix! Stay safe out there, and don't do anything Kanan would do.

“Never have I ever… had a one night stand!”

Groans resounded throughout Mari Ohara’s living room one autumn night as soon as the words left You’s mouth. In short order, five young women reached for their red solo cups to take a drink of some cheap swill that Chika and You had picked up from the convenience store on the way over. One by one, each revealed their guilt with varying expressions of glee or shame. Kanan didn’t need a second before she moved for a drink, movements cool and confident to signal she had nothing to prove. Next, Chika and Mari both took sips with grins plastered across their faces, followed by Ruby, who had somehow managed to drink enough by now that everyone was thoroughly numb to the shock that she was so… _well-traveled_ , as Dia vehemently insisted everyone phrase it.

Finally, after a moment, even Dia reached for hers and all eyes fell upon her as her face turned a bright crimson. Her cup had stayed excruciatingly full, enough to make it of particular note that she was choosing _now_ of all times to change that.

“Dia?! Oh, I didn’t know you were so _naughty!”_ Mari exclaimed in accented English. Despite how much booze she’d inhaled, Kanan noted that there wasn’t even the faintest hint of a slur in Mari’s voice – not that she hadn’t already been perfectly aware that the woman could hold her liquor like a champ. Kanan, on the other hand, was idly swaying from side to side, vaguely aware of the heavy buzz that had taken hold of her. It was comforting, though, a familiar state of being.

“It… it was a low point,” Dia muttered as if her own vocal cords protested the admission. “Someone brought sake to koto club.”

That elicited a snicker from Chika, who looked on at Dia with a wry amusement. “No offense, Dia-chan, but that sounds like the lamest one night stand ever.”

“I’ll have you know the sex was _extremely_ kinky, Chika-san!” Dia blurted out in reply.

Everyone gawked at Dia’s outburst before devolving into a mess of giggles, all equally amused by Dia’s strange sense of pride - bar Dia herself. Eventually, when it all died down, it was Mari’s turn.

 _Never Have I Ever_ , after all, was an Aqours reunion tradition. Though they had all grown into their twenties and a life of messy, complicated adulthood, they always made sure to meet up as a group at least once a year to reminisce and rekindle the bonds they had shared. The opportunity to get piss drunk and learn juicy secrets about each other, though, was secretly the part they all looked forward to the most.

“Okay, let’s see…” Mari hummed in thought, a finger placed on her chin in contemplation, before her eyes lit up. “Never have I ever bottomed for someone!”

“ _More_ sex questions, Mari? Really?” Dia sighed, but Kanan and Mari just laughed.

“Relax, Dia,” Kanan replied. “The sex questions are the most fun!”

“There are _children_ here, Kanan!” Dia violently waved a hand in the vague direction of the first years, receiving an indignant _“HEY!”_ in reply from Yoshiko.

Kanan chuckled blithely, dismissing Dia’s concern in an instant - not that she’d ever had any success wiping that indignant crimson that she knew so well from Dia’s face. “They’re twenty two, it’s fine. Come on, everyone, let’s see who drinks up.”

With a goofy grin, she set her cup down on the carpet with a dull _thud_ and the sound of its contents splashing around, steering back the conversation and demonstrating her lack of culpability with that same old air of confidence she always had. She was the ladykiller of the group, after all; no sense not showing off what everyone knew to be true. Mari abstained in just as theatrical a manner, to no one’s surprise. Even Riko sat still, a light blush on her face and a few murmurs of surprise flittering about in the air, though her well-known closet pervert status made the omission perfectly believable.

Only Dia, begrudging as she may have been to do so, grabbed her solo cup and took a hasty swig of beer. Her face scrunched up into a childish look of disgust as she did so.

You laughed as she watched Dia set the cup down once more. “This isn’t your night, is it? I mean, I kind of assumed bossing people around would be your whole, you know… _thing_ ,” she said as she waved a hand around abstractly in Dia’s general direction, as if to draw attention to the aura of pure disdain she constantly carried with her.

“Oh, you wouldn’t know it but _mia bella_ here can really-” 

“COVER YOUR EARS, RUBY!”

“Oh hush, dear, I wasn’t going to give them the dirty details, _yes?_ ”

Mari latched herself onto Dia with a side hug, prompting little more than a huff of indignance in return. No one deigned to comment on Mari’s little revelation, undoubtedly hesitant to call out attention to the fact that she and Dia had _obviously_ slept together.

(Only when Dia gave the okay signal did Ruby uncover her ears.)

“Now,” Mari continued with a leer aimed squarely at the two most silent members of the room, “I can’t help but notice how innocent our _children_ appear to be. You’ve barely had anything to drink!” She waved a hand at their beers for dramatic effect. “Our precious Maru-chan, sure, but Yohane-sama herself? As a member of Guilty Kiss, I’m disappointed,” she bemoaned.

“Why focus on me?!” Yoshiko shouted indignantly. “The great Yohane lives a dignified life befitting that of a fallen angel!”

“You mean a life of virginity?” Mari teased with a cheshire-like grin.

“She’s… she’s saving herself for a little demon worthy of her graces,” Yoshiko muttered bashedly in reply. “Also, Zuramaru’s a virgin too!” She waved a hand in the direction of Hanamaru, evidently in the hopes that Hanamaru could be dragged down along with her.

Hanamaru only leered, clearly amused by Yoshiko’s desperate attempts to seem cool. “Am I, zura?” she smugly pondered, her country bumpkin accent mottled by faint traces of a tipsy slur. Evidently, she was _really_ a lightweight. “You don’t know that.”

Yoshiko just grumbled in reply, heating up as gazes both amused and befuddled fell upon her. Only after a beat did her eyes light up, taking her still-traditional fallen angel pose and lowering her voice. “Fine then, I didn’t want to do this, but I have no choice.” Suddenly, her voice raised back into a high-pitched screech as she pointed an accusatory finger towards the second years. “You is _obviously_ lying her ass off!”

That was a showstopper of a claim, as evidenced by the way that all eyes instantly turned to the subject in question. You just gawked as they waited for her to say something, but no words came out of her mouth to deflect the accusation. She simply sputtered until Mari chimed in, clearly overjoyed by this turn of events.

“Now _this_ is interesting,” she crooned, and she began scooting closer to You. “I have to admit, you do seem like the type to get nailed.”

Kanan wasn’t sure if the blush that had bloomed on You’s face was of embarrassment or drunkenness, but her rapidly-shrinking demeanor was enough to hint that it was probably as much of the former as anything.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she sputtered, “I always top. That’s totally wrong! Chika-chan, Riko-chan, back me up here!” You turned towards the other second years, eyes wide and pleading, but was only met with sheepish smiles.

“I’m not going to lie on your behalf,” Chika giggled.

“Actually, You-chan, I’d kind of always thought that you were a bottom,” Riko added. “I mean, that last girl you hooked up with...”

“She was a six foot tall track star,” Chika finished with a snicker aimed squarely at You.

That was enough to elicit a burst of laughter from Kanan, who put her arms behind her head in her usual relaxed posture. As much as she enjoyed seeing You get flustered, she figured now would be a good time to step in and play the part of the older sister. She knew that You looked up to her, which she supposed gave her some modicum of responsibility in this scenario. “You don’t have to act like something you’re not, You. It’s perfectly okay to want to get dicked down, yeah?”

Evidently, though, that wasn’t the right thing to say, and not because of the way Dia was shooting daggers at Kanan in her peripheral.

Rather, it was the way You puffed up her cheeks and pouted. “I’m just as much of a top as you, Kanan!” she exclaimed with an earnestness that was strangely cute – cute enough for Kanan to utter her next drunken words, ones that she never thought she would say in a million years to her childhood friend.

“Prove it, then.” A ghost of a smirk crossed her face as she stared You down, just waiting to see if You would allow her to call the bluff or not. A deafening silence descended on the room as they all waited for You’s answer, breaths bated as the situation took a turn towards an entirely unexpected direction.

You’s face stayed frozen in shock for a few fleeting seconds that felt like an hour, until it hardened into some kind of stubborn determination. “Fine, I will,” she huffed as she scrambled to her feet, hands on her hips and chest puffed out. “We’re using your bedroom, Mari-chan.”

Mari giggled in reply. “Oh, that confidence is kind of sexy!~ If things go well in there, I’ll be happy to test you out myself!”

Dia smacked Mari’s shoulder with the back of her hand. “Don’t encourage this kind of behavior, Mari. It’s _already_ indecent,” she sneered. Next she turned to Kanan. “As for you, you… _harlot_. This is a reunion, not a fucking sex party!”

“Woah, who said anything about a sex party? This is just some healthy competition between friends,” Kanan countered with a half-smirk. “A sex party _does_ sound fun, though.”

“Yeah Dia-chan,” Chika chimed in with an amused lit to her voice, “this is about as trashy as us getting wasted and _talking_ about sex, just way more interesting. I wanna see where it goes!”

“Alright, that’s it,” Dia replied in exasperation as she shot up onto her feet. “Ruby, Yoshiko-san, Hanamaru-san, come with me. I won’t have your youth be tainted.”

Yoshiko huffed. “Again, we’re twenty tw-”

“COME ALONG NOW, CHILDREN.” Dia whisked them away hurriedly, not leaving a second for protest until they’d disappeared around the corner leading to the guest rooms.

Next, Riko got up with a sheepish smile. “Someone should probably go calm her down,” she explained before racing off after them.

Evidently this _was_ happening, regardless of whether or not either You or Kanan were prepared for it – the fact that even Dia had given up on trying to stop them was proof enough. You stomped off to the bedroom, a drunken sway in her steps, leaving Kanan to follow shortly behind with solo cup in hand. She glanced backwards to give Chika and Mari a cocky grin, as if to say that they all already knew what was about to happen.

“Back in twenty!”

Of course, Kanan knew that it was probably a terrible idea to take advantage of You’s deeply fragile ego like this, but she was horny and drunk and _extremely_ curious what would happen. Kanan had been watching You try and model herself after her almost all their lives, and she had always felt a pang of guilt about that somewhere in the back of her mind – You was hardly the callous ladykiller that Kanan was, too sensitive and sincere to toy with anyone’s feelings or exude the kind of near-arrogant confidence that Kanan had made her own. Despite that, You tried to play the part all the same.

So perhaps, as Kanan entered the bedroom and saw You standing there awkwardly, this felt like a test to see if You was capable of being honest or if she needed to be prodded a bit to make it happen – and if Kanan got a good lay in the process, she figured, all the better.

Priorities, and all that.

As soon she had shut the door behind her with a conclusive _slam_ , Kanan wasted no time in shedding her tank top to reveal the sports bra that had been restraining and compressing her breasts. She slipped a finger underneath the band at the bottom, giving it an experimental pull that signaled to You what she wanted to come next as it snapped back against her bare skin.

“I’m all yours, babe,” she crooned with a hint of playful mockery buried underneath the intonation of her words. She sauntered closer, her body just a microscopic distance from You’s own. “Show me how a stud like you takes control in the bedroom.”

“If you want me to so badly,” You replied, a cocksure grin painted across her face with brash strokes. Kanan’s arms raised up to allow her sports bra passage as You lifted it off her, letting her generous cleavage to spill out, free from its constraints. You found herself staring for a minute, dumbstruck, before she moved her hands to grope and fondle them.

“Mmn,” Kanan moaned. She’d already begun to get hard from just the act of having her childhood friend touching her like this, her cock tracing a visible outline in the fabric of her jeans. “Yeah, just like that. I’ve seen you eyeing these up before, do you like how they feel?”

“I- I mean-“ You’s sputtering was interrupted by a hiccup. “They feel nice,” she finally mumbled in embarrassment as she continued to knead and fondle them. “They’re really soft.”

“Good,” Kanan replied with a knowing smile. “I’m glad. Suck on them a bit, babe.”

“What? I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here,” You replied with a frown.

“Right, of course you are.” Kanan gave You a smug look that was openly ignored. “Well?”

Evidently, You must have thought it was enough of a good idea not to put up a real protest. She craned her head so that it was facing Kanan’s left breast and left a gentle kiss on her hardened nipple before taking it in her mouth, swirling gentle circles around the areola with her tongue and beginning to suckle. Her teeth nibbled incredibly gently, enough to tease but not to hurt, as a hand moved to paw at Kanan’s other breast. Kanan was left groaning, using her hands to grip You’s head tight, just to draw out the feeling a little bit longer.

This was an impressively good job, one that made her think You had done this more than once. She felt her erection straining against the confines of her boyshorts, already turned on by all the other things she could have You doing, but she steeled herself. She wanted You to see where she was meant to be, but it would take more time. Until then, Kanan sighed and enjoyed herself.

~=O=~

“This is so booooring,” Chika groaned as she pressed an ear against the bedroom door with Mari right beside her. “I can barely hear anything!”

Mari giggled, repositioning herself to get a better earful of Kanan’s faint moans. “Well, this is probably around the time when Kanan is, oh…” She looked down to glance at her watch, some ritzy number from a brand Chika had never heard of. “Yeah, she’s still in warm-up mode. Kanan’ll have You-chan screaming in about eight minutes, twelve if she plays hardball.”

At that, Chika turned to Mari, bemused. “Really? How do you know that?”

“What, dear, you think I haven’t discussed the intricacies of lovemaking with her? I know all her secrets,” she crooned mischievously.

“Forget I asked,” Chika replied with regret in her words. “The thought of you two talking about sex stresses me out.”

Mari only smiled. “Whatever you say, _mia bella_. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Chika pouted and opened her mouth to prepare her rebuttal that Mari was _only a year older, jeez_ , but thought better of letting Mari get the best of her and shut it. Mari only smiled warmly.

Eventually, after sitting there waiting for something to happen, however, even Mari was bored out of her mind.

“So You-chan’s really a bottom, huh?”

Chika turned toward Mari curiously. “Are you surprised?”

Mari choked out a laugh at the very thought of being taken aback. “Of course not, dear, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, _ja_?”

“I love her to death,” Chika replied with an amused lit, “but she really doesn’t deserve the benefit of the doubt.”

“You would know, I take it?”

The coy smile Chika volleyed back at her said it all, but Mari couldn’t help wanting to press the topic a bit. She scootched herself closer, nudging Chika on the shoulder playfully. “Well? I need all the sordid details, darling.”

“ _Well_ …” Chika giggled. “She knows how to use her tongue, and that’s all you’re getting.”

“Aww,” Mari whined theatrically, “ _c'est décevant_!”

If Chika could even decipher what Mari had said, she didn’t even try. Mari just looked at the door for a thoughtful beat, then turned back to Chika’s direction with a mischievous look. “Hey Chikacchi,” she whispered. “Want me to eat you out?”

Chika heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, I thought you’d never ask.”

“Come on, we’ll use a guest room!” Mari grabbed Chika’s hand and rushed her through a nearby door, fully ready to make their own fun together.

The party was long past over, anyways.

~=O=~

At that moment You and Kanan were continuing as they had been for some time, You slavishly devoted to Kanan’s breasts. Kanan held You tight, until finally she pulled away, panting ever so slightly. “I’m, uh, still kind of shocked that we’re doing this,” she admitted with a sheepish laugh.

“Do you not want to?” Kanan gave You a cocky look, but not one that was unyielding; there was a chance to back out left in the open, and they had known each other long enough for You to understand that she would never be judged for taking it.

Kanan may have been an insensitive womanizing manslut, but she was an insensitive womanizing manslut with a heart, goddamnit.

“Of course I want to,” You replied with a laugh as her eyes lingered on Kanan, who had reached for her solo cup to take a few hearty swigs before passing it to You, who did the same. “I have a point to make here.”

Kanan returned her focus to You and looked her in the eyes for even a glimmer of a doubt, but there was none to be found. If they both wanted this, then she was more than happy to be the one to facilitate it.

“A point to make, huh? Then make it,” she replied as she brought her face to You’s in one fell swoop, locking their lips together into a drunkenly passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around You, one roaming downwards to knead her toned ass with selfish desire. Her tongue emerged from newly-parted lips, forcing its way into You’s mouth as if to claim possession of it, to taste her lover and make transparent her own desire. You wasn’t going to allow it so easily, though, and her own tongue pushed back as their make-out session grew ever more intense.

At the back of her head, Kanan felt a shaky hand grab at her hair. It pulled at the hair tie from the base of her ponytail until it fell to the floor, allowing ocean-blue locks to flow freely and cascade all the way down to the small of her back. You’s hands threaded themselves into it eagerly as she pulled Kanan ever closer. Kanan’s hands, meanwhile, found themselves occupied with an entirely different area of You’s body; as one hand continued to knead her ass, Kanan’s other hand snaked between them to grab You’s erection through the fabric of her short shorts. You squeaked into Kanan’s lips, jumping ever so slightly in nervous skittishness at the sensation, and in turn Kanan gave a satisfied hum.

“Damn, Chika said you had the goods, but…” Kanan muttered after breaking the kiss, pulling away as she bit down on her bottom lip with purpose in her eyes. “Well, I didn’t think she meant it literally,” she concluded with a laugh that masked her arousal.

You blushed, but even as she did so her hands were feverishly tugging at her shorts, stripping them off along with her tented panties to allow her erection to spring free. She wanted to snicker at what couldn’t have been more than four inches, but that seemed a bit _too_ mean given the circumstances. Regardless Kanan grabbed it, stroking it slowly as You moaned much louder than she likely intended to.

“Did Chika really- mmn, fuck…” Her words were interrupted as Kanan pressed a thumb to You’s tip, collecting the pre that had beaded there. Without hesitation, she lifted her thumb to You’s mouth, who reflexively took it between her lips, sucking it clean.

“Yeah, Chika said you two fuck sometimes,” Kanan replied with a knowing smile. “Something about taking you for a ride now and then? I can’t believe I’ve been getting left out,” she jokingly bemoaned. “I could’ve been dicking her down good this whole time, all she had to do was ask.”

You’s cheeks were burning a crimson color by now, in shock at the bluntness with which Kanan spoke, but her lips parted for little other than breathy moans as Kanan continued to stroke her cock at a languid pace. She reached up to grip Kanan’s shoulders, as if her legs would give out without the support, and she twitched and pulsed in Kanan’s grasp.

Of course, Kanan wasn’t going to let her finish like this. She reached to the side of You’s head, nibbling on an earlobe before she spoke. “You still have to put me in my place, don’t you?” she whispered in that hushed, sultry voice that she knew made the girls melt. “Come on, let’s get comfortable.”

She let go of You’s cock and strutted over to the bed with a hint of a drunken sway, stripping off the last of her clothing as she moved. First her belt, then her jeans, then pitch blue boyshorts, each scattered haphazardly across the expanse of the carpet in order to free her straining erection. They were shortly joined by You’s own clothes, thrown off in a fit of nervous excitement. They scrambled onto the bed together, Kanan lying down on her back and You crawling on top so that she sat upright on her knees, straddling Kanan’s toned thighs. She looked down towards Kanan, cheeks still rosy red; though she seemed as if she had no clue what to do next, her eyes seemed to betray the object of her desire all the same as they trained themselves at a very particular part of Kanan’s body.

“Like it?” Kanan asked with a hint of a smirk, one hand reaching down to grab at her erection. She wasn’t going to pretend as if she wasn’t proud of her size; the best moment of any fling was always when a girl would see her erect cock, a mixture of shock and lust etched into her face. Kanan reveled in that inevitable ego boost, almost as much as the actual sex itself.

“It’s…” You’s voice trailed off as she swallowed a lump in her throat. “It’s big,” she finally muttered lamely, face flush.

“Eight inches, babe,” Kanan replied playfully. “Scooch forward a bit?” As soon as You did so, Kanan used a hand to grasp onto You’s erection along with her own, though she couldn’t come remotely close to entirely encircling them - not that it was much of a problem. What mattered was seeing their lengths side by side as she lazily frotted the two of them together, Kanan twice as long as You and with substantially more girth. The stark contrast was deeply arousing to Kanan as she imagined how incredible it would feel to plunge her cock into You’s ass.

The room was silent as her hand moved back and forth at a comfortable rhythm, the quiet only broken by the occasional quiet whimper from You. She looked as if she was barely keeping herself together, face scrunched up into a cute flavor of desperation. You may not have realized yet, but Kanan had this in the bag.

~=O=~

In the guest room that Dia had commandeered in the name of the first years, she scrolled through her Twitter feed with thumb flicks that she hoped were aggressive enough to signal her rage to the room’s other guests. However, no one seemed to be biting, so she put her phone away with a huff and raised her voice.

“I can’t believe that fucking manwhore!” she shouted suddenly, prompting Ruby to jump up from her place on the carpet with a high-pitched squeal. Dia, however, was too upset to pay attention. “This get-together is supposed to be sacred, but _noooo,”_ she snidely crooned with arms raised, “she just _had_ to go and fuck You-san!” She sighed dramatically, just in time for Riko to reach over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We can still enjoy ourselves, you know,” she said, but the reassurance didn’t take.

“Not if Kanan can help it.” Dia gave a little _hmph_ for good measure, crossing her arms with a petulant look on her face. Riko only laughed.

“We still have five of us around, don’t we? Here,” she said as she sat up, “why don’t I pour us some wine?”

Dia tried to continue acting indignant, but she wasn’t about to resist the offer of a refreshing glass of rosé.

“Fine,” she muttered, and that was enough for Riko to head towards the kitchen with an amused smile. In the meantime, Dia looked over towards the youngest of their group, who were currently all huddled around Yoshiko’s phone looking at some video that Dia couldn’t make out from where she sat. Her worst instincts told her to check if they were watching porn, but a moment of clarity told her that was proof she needed to take a deep breath and calm down.

Besides, was she really going to spend the rest of the night playing _babysitter_? The thought doused her in a wave of guilt for thinking so lowly of Hanamaru or Yoshiko, yet alone her dear sister, especially when she knew perfectly well she’d whisked them away in the first place. But also… she couldn’t help but think about Kanan and You in the bedroom pleasuring each other, or whatever hell Mari and Chika were probably off raising.

When Riko returned with two glasses of wine, Dia gratefully took hers and began sipping at it as fast as she could without seeming barbaric in the process. As soon as she felt she had enough liquid courage in her system, she turned back towards Riko and moved close to utter words that went against every fiber of her being.

“Say, Riko-san,” she whispered, and Riko looked at her curiously. “You said you top, right?”

~=O=~

In Mari’s bedroom, You and Kanan had at last pressed themselves tightly together, legs woven into a tangled mess of limbs and hands feverishly roaming each other’s bodies. Kanan was busy groping at You’s toned ass, alternating between taking fistfuls of skin and bringing her hand down upon it, drawing out fevered moans of pleasure from her bedmate with each loud _smack_. You, meanwhile, had her hands buried deep in the untamed ocean of Kanan’s hair, leaving kisses and love bites anywhere on Kanan’s rough skin that her lips could reach. The alcohol had performed its effects valiantly, stripping away any pretense of apprehension between two women who were close enough as to be regularly called sisters.

(Once again, Kanan was doing her best not to dwell too much on the metrics and implications of what she was doing here. That was Sober Kanan’s problem, and Drunk Kanan would be damned if she wasn’t going to let Sober Kanan be the one who dealt with it.)

Only after some hazy amount of time had passed did Kanan move her hands to You’s shoulders, pushing her back up so that they had some distance between them. She took a moment to sweep her gaze up and down You’s naked body in a way that was openly voyeuristic; You attempted to shrink backwards, but the gentle firmness with which Kanan held on kept her in place.

“I can think of so many things I’d like to do to you right now,” Kanan purred in a low rumble. Her hand moved to paw once again at You’s toned rear, and she received instant feedback in the form of the rose on You’s cheeks in full bloom. It was enough to make her want to pounce, but as desperate as she was to feel herself inside You, she wasn’t about to force the point.

“... Like what?” You asked hesitantly, eyes wide as she stared back down at Kanan.

Well. Well, well, well. This changed things, didn’t it? Kanan allowed the hand on You’s ass to wander, fingers dipping between her cheeks and brushing lightly against her asshole. A breathy sigh escaped You’s lips as Kanan did so, barely noticeable yet seemingly as loud as a clap of thunder.

“Oh, well, you’re the one in charge here,” Kanan cooed in a faux-sincere tone of voice. “But… if you want to find out, I can show you.”

At that You paused for a brief moment, granting Kanan’s words weight as they hung precariously in the stale air of Mari’s bedroom.

“Look, uh… can I level with you?” You’s eyes flicked nervously to the side as she spoke, avoiding Kanan’s gaze even as it softened. She motioned for Kanan to scootch over a little bit, allowing to to roll off onto the other half of the bed. “I can’t really top or be dominant or anything like that in the bedroom,” she fessed nervously, a hand idly pressing fingernail marks into the side of her thigh. “I just sort of… fell into letting other people take the lead and by the time I realized, I couldn’t go without that. Please don’t tell the others that Yoshiko-chan was right,” she pleaded in a hushed voice that just rang as pitiful in Kanan’s ears.

After a brief moment spent staring at You, Kanan let out a theatrical sigh. “We been knew, dude. I mean, do you really think I came in here expecting to take it?” She gave a shrug for punctuation, just to drive home how entirely expected this all was. “You’re not as hard to read as you think you are.”

“Oh,” You uttered lamely in reply. Her eyes flicked around nervously, but Kanan couldn’t help notice that they were always drawn back to her naked body - and her cock, all eight inches still standing painfully erect. It was long enough that it brushed against You’s thigh when Kanan rotated her body onto its side to face You, something she did with just that purpose in mind.

“I saw the way you were eyeing me up earlier, and I knew _instantly_ what you wanted me to do to you,” she said with a sultry confidence to her words.

“L- like what?”

Kanan reached a hand to You’s cock and began stroking it slowly, taking satisfaction in the way You squirmed and pulsed within her grip. “I think you wanted me inside you, pinning you down and fucking you until you’re too much of a mess to even ask for more. Hell, I bet you even wanteveryone to hear you moaning and pleading as it happens. Does that sound about on the money?”

You didn’t even reply, only letting out a feeble, choked sound as her expression turned increasingly flustered. Kanan let go of You’s erection and swung herself on top of You in one smooth motion, grabbing her wrists and quickly pinning them against each side of the bed.

“I _said,_ ” Kanan growled, “ _do you want me to fuck you or not_?” Her knee dipped between You’s legs, haphazardly rubbing at You’s erect cock with rough, unfeeling movements that only served to stoke You’s feeble moans to new heights.

“Y- yes!” she sputtered out, but it wasn’t enough for Kanan. She put more pressure on You’s arms, which had long since given up their struggle to break free. It wasn’t enough to hurt, just to make clear how much stronger Kanan really was than even You.

“I want to hear you say it,” Kanan replied firmly. “Tell me what you want, You, I’ve been waiting to hear it all night.”

“God, I- I just want you to fuck me, Kanan!”

And with that, Kanan knew she’d done her job. She leaned in close, cradling her nose in You’s neck as she drew a sniff of her bedmate’s scent. You smelled of the sea, and the haze that enveloped Kanan’s mind told her that she needed that wonderful smell all to herself. As she drew her face closer to You’s, she took the briefest of moments to revel in the quiet whimpering and moaning her continued treatment of You’s erection was awarding her.

“This is a good look for you, babe,” she crooned. Fingers released their grip on You’s right wrist to glide their way across her body, surveying its toned form and staking every inch as her territory. “Know your place. It’s best for both of us. Oh,” she added in a sultry whisper, “and I’m not Kanan anymore. Be a doll and call me daddy, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what it's time for - [me plugging my Twitter](https://twitter.com/lebkuchennn)! Might as well take advantage of my smut for free attention, ya know? Like I said, the second half of this is finished, so expect that soon.
> 
> As a side note, I've been such a trainwreck the last few months that I missed my first anniversary as an LL writer back in October! Apparently I published the first chapter of Up or Down 364 days after publishing the first chapter of Soundsystemkultur, which I take as a sign that I've somehow trapped myself in a purgatory made up of Dia-centric nightclub AUs featuring women in suits. Not a bad fate.
> 
> Anyways, milestone or not, I'd to thank everyone for reading all the garbage I put to paper, and all the commenters who've left words of encouragement. :) I've met a lot of really kind, wonderful people through this fandom, and I'm eternally grateful for everyone who's made me feel welcome and put up with my endless raving about Dia. I know we're all kind of biting our nails waiting for SIFAS and the Niji show to breathe some life into the fic scene, but there's some really cool stuff being made still, and I love being involved in that - and I'm especially excited to see what a different cast of characters will inspire in all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

“Awwww! That cat is adorable!”

Yoshiko couldn’t fucking believe this.

“Oh my god, Ruby-chan, it stuck its tongue out, zura!”

How could Dia and Riko _abandon_ her?

“I want a cute little kitty like that so bad!”

The three of them were the _cool ones_ , goddamnit!

“Alright, I’ve HAD IT!”

Yoshiko shot up suddenly, eliciting a tiny squeal of surprise from Ruby as she wretched her phone from their visions, cutting off what seemed like the 80th cute animal video they’d watched.

“Aren’t you both mad that they abandoned us?!”

Hanamaru and Ruby looked up at her with bemused expressions, wide eyes betraying that they were anything _but_ mad.

Which just made Yoshiko all the more upset, naturally. Just to make matter worse, as soon as she had stood up, a loud moan rang out from the room beside them.

“Is there a problem with that?” Hanamaru replied in a monotone that expressed little amusement with Yoshiko’s plight.

“Well… duh!” She gestured wildly with an outstretched hand towards the wall beside them, as if it were possible to see the pair of lovers going at it in the next guest room over. “Everyone’s off probably doing a bunch of crazy sex stuff, I can _hear_ Chika moaning through the wall, and I’m stuck just sitting here watching stupid cat videos!”

Before she could continue complaining, though, Yoshiko saw Ruby looking visibly hurt, her face contorted into a worried frown that contained all the manipulative power of a basket of sick, malnourished puppies. “D- do you not enjoy spending time with us, Yoshiko-chan?”

_Ah, fuck._

“ _Yoshiko-chan,_ ” Hanamaru rumbled with enough menace to subdue Yoshiko into something almost resembling meekness, “you better not make Ruby-chan cry, _zura_.”

Yoshiko wasn’t sure how Hanamaru ever managed to weaponize her speech quirk, but damn if it didn’t do the job. She sighed, stepping back to her place on the floor and flopping down with a defeated sigh. A hand reached up to ruffle Ruby’s hair, cropped short and messy since high school, and she was rewarded by a soft coo of approval as Ruby smiled softly.

“Sorry, I just… it sucks that we’re the only two people who haven’t gotten laid, you know? Like, apparently even Ruby doesn’t have trouble getting some!”

Hanamaru smiled mischievously. “I never said I hadn’t had sex, Yoshiko-chan.”

“WHAT? You too?!” Yoshiko groaned and fell backwards, sprawled out across the carpet of the guest room. How could that bumpkin betray her too? “I thought you were joking before! That’s it, my life is over. I’ll be a virgin loser forever. Even _Kanan_ wouldn’t fuck me at this point,” she lamented with a comically dramatic flair normally only reserved for her datenshi modes.

In reply she only heard a small squeaking noise, which she dismissed as some stray sound coming from the other bedroom. Except then she heard it again, and she shot up into a sitting position, craning her head around the room with a look of befuddlement on her face.

“Did you two hear that?”

“I- I- I said I would,” Yoshiko finally heard Ruby mumble beside her.

“...You’d what?”

“I’d… I’d fuck you!”

Oh.

_Oh._

“R- really? Well,” Yoshiko countered anxiously, “that’s probably just the beer talking, right?”

“Y’all are adorable,” Hanamaru interjected with a giggle. She turned to Yoshiko, caressing her cheek tenderly as she pointed towards their conspicuously full solo cups. “I’m a _little_ tipsy, but what if I told you that I, uh… kinda have the hots for you too? Could you believe that, zura?”

Yoshiko’s face had been set aflame by now, hotter than even the deepest depths of hell itself. She stammered wordlessly as her oldest friend leered at her with unabashed glee, only to turn and see that Ruby had scooted even closer on her other side. Sandwiched between the two of them, their breasts pressed up close against the thin fabric of her t-shirt, her brain had finally short-circuited.

“W- well yeah! DUH! Of course my favorite little demons would hold lust in their hearts for such divine beauty!” She dropped her voice and assumed her signature Yohane pose, though not without accidentally brushing her hand against one of Hanamaru’s breasts - which in turn left her even more flustered than she’d already been. “If- if you desire, I would, um, be so generous as to allow you both to partake in the carnal pleasures this mortal form provides...”

Suddenly Ruby scooted in front of her, those emerald eyes piercing every anxious thought with needle-like efficiency. She stared blankly for a moment, then giggled. “That sounds fun, Yohane-chan.” In lieu of letting Yoshiko reply, Ruby pushed her gently so that she fell onto her back, then climbed on top with her hands pinning Yoshiko’s wrists to the carpet directly above her head.

“... Ruby?”

“Shhh,” Hanamaru whispered, now also above Yoshiko. “Let us show you how we feel.”

As Ruby’s lips pressed themselves against Yoshiko’s own, the stale scent of beer lingering on her breath, everything became a whirlwind of firsts, clothes nervously discarded and nothings whispered tenderly. By then, Yoshiko barely even remembered that they were supposed to be at a party.

~=O=~

“Alright, are you comfortable?”

Kanan supposed it could have been some small miracle that Mari just _happened_ to have everything they’d needed for sex, but she knew better than to think that Mari hadn’t prepared for an eventuality like this: a moment of clarity that pierced through overwhelming lust, informing Kanan that she was _far_ too big for You.

So while You rushed to the bathroom to clean up, Kanan hastily tore open the nightstand drawer only to find condoms, a bottle of lube, and a comfortably sized dildo - exactly what she needed to get them there.

And suddenly Kanan owed Mari a night of playing wingman. Not that Mari ever seemed to _need_ it so much as she enjoyed getting to flex on Kanan, but that was neither here nor there.

“Y- yeah, I am,” You replied, her words laced with a newly meek submissiveness as she lifted her legs up to expose her ass to the cool air of Mari’s bedroom. She watched, breath bated as Kanan tenderly applied lube around her entrance, then to the bright red dildo, making sure to cover each faux-vein and crevice.

It was strange, this new perspective on You that Kanan was bearing witness to. As soon as she had been given the right kind of space and a bit of prodding, You’s honesty looked as though it were a weight lifting off her shoulders. All at once, years of false bravado had melted away to reveal something else, a girl who desperately craved the kind of domination that Kanan was so happy to provide.

Kanan pressed the dildo against You’s entrance, pushing it inside slowly as You drew out a long groan of pleasure that lasted until it had bottomed out inside her, swallowed whole.

“F- fuck… That’s good, keep going.”

“You’re doing such a good job,” Kanan cooed. “Just imagine it’s my cock inside you right now, okay?”

“Right,” You replied, clearly embarrassed by the thought. If Kanan had known You would be this easy to fluster, she thought idly, she really would’ve done something about it a long time ago.

“That’s not what I want to hear,” she teased with a lopsided grin. She pulled the dildo out to punctuate the thought, then slid it back in, taking pleasure in the way that it was just slightly easier than before.

“Y- yes Daddy,” You finally managed to force out between sounds of pleasure, and Kanan felt herself throbbing. She’d have done _anything_ to be fucking You senseless right then and there, but no matter what the alcohol clouding her judgement was telling her, she wasn’t _so_ far gone… yet, anyways.

After all, what kind of lover would she be if she couldn’t rock the foreplay?

“There we go,” Kanan replied. “That’s a good girl.”

You let out a nervous laugh and cupped her face with her hands, hiding the dopey smile that had crossed her lips as soon as the words left Kanan’s own. “Please don’t say that...”

“What, why not?” Kanan leered, more than happy to press this angle and see where it took her. “Are you telling me that You Watanabe, Olympic-level athlete, doesn’t want to be a good girl for her daddy? But you’re taking my cock _so_ well!” she teased in a faux-sincere voice that dripped with playful mockery.

You gawked, clearly somewhere between mortified and aroused by Kanan’s crassness and the way her reputation was invoked so breezily, but any potential reply she might have eventually formulated was interrupted by a soft _ah!_ as Kanan leaned her head forward, planting a kiss on You’s erect cock.

I mean, it was just lying there looking all cute like that. What was Kanan supposed to do, _not_ suck it?

Kanan took it into her mouth as she continued to pump the dildo in and out of You’s ass, bobbing her head up and down lazily. Her tongue swirled around the head of You’s cock, savoring the salty flare of her precum as it leaked out.

“Mmn.. fuck, Daddy…”

The feedback was plenty enough motivation to hasten Kanan’s movements, as her spare hand reached around to help her mouth lavish attention on You’s erection with loving strokes. Only when she felt it twitch and pulse, when You’s cries of pleasure reached a hasty crescendo, did she pull away, taking the dildo with her. You mewled softly, face scrunched up into an endearing flavor of disappointment at the distance between them.

“I can’t have you finishing,” Kanan teased as she set the dildo aside and stood up. Her hand returned to her own cock, stroking it slowly as she gazed upon You’s body with selfish eyes. “I’m not done with you yet.” She circled around the bed, making eye contact with You all the while as she ran her hand up and down her cock. Eventually, she picked up a spare condom, making a show of the way she tore open the wrapper and rolled it down her entire length at an agonizingly slow clip. The lube came next, applied generously as Kanan continued to stroke herself. All the while, You tried to make eye contact but failed to stop her sight from being tugged downward.

“God, I, uh…”

“What is it?” Kanan crooned in a playful voice.

“I really want you right now,” You finished as she openly stared at Kanan’s erection, her own hand snaking down her stomach to idly touch herself with a few fingers. “Like, I don’t even know if it’s the beer talking, I just want you to fuck me so bad.”

Kanan just laughed. “Good, I like a girl who’s honest.” She stood in silence a moment, pondering her next words carefully before her lips parted again, coyfully. “Wanna hear a secret?”

“This oughta be good,” You replied with a humored look that hid her lust. “What is it?”

“I’ve fantasized about taking you a few times. Well…” Kanan laughed sheepishly. “More than a few times, maybe. I remember when we all got together that first time after you three graduated. I was watching you and Chika shoot the shit with Riko and just… out of nowhere started thinking about how fucking badly I wanted to rip those clothes off and pin you both against a wall. Fuck your brains out, let you both clean yourselves up after I’m done. I felt bad since I’d known you two for so long, but I couldn’t help myself, you know?”

You gawked in reply. “Wait, seriously? We, uh, kinda started talking about how hot you were around then…”

“Really now?” Kanan gave her a glimmer of a smirk, closing the distance between them swiftly and foisting herself back up onto the bed. Once she’d clambered on top of You, a hand reached for You’s cheek to stroke it gently with a thumb. “Well,” she crooned, “what about me got you two all fired up?”

“I mean, your tits,” You replied sheepishly and just a _little_ too quickly - not that Kanan found the enthusiasm anything other than cute. “But also, there was just something so _wrong_ about it, like this dirty little secret we were sharing. Like, even though you’re only a year older, we always looked up to you so much that the gap felt way wider, and we’ve known you for so long... it was kind of hot to think about?” she added questioningly, transparently searching for some kind of validation of the thought from its subject.

If Kanan thought You couldn’t get any more embarrassed, that confession handily proved her wrong. Even as You had turned beet red, eyes averted, Kanan had no such sense of shame holding her back from giving You the answer she was looking for.

“Well, clearly I should’ve been acting on my fantasies a long time ago, huh?” She pressed herself tight against You, drawing her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She savored the way her bare skin pressed up against You’s, their breasts pressed flush and erections grinding against one another. As her tongue forcefully explored every inch of You’s mouth, You’s groans vibrating against her lips, Kanan felt as if she had died and gone straight to heaven.

Assuming heaven had booze and hot childhood friends who wanted her to dick them down, anyways.

Kanan’s hands found themselves threading into ashen locks, hemming close to You’s scalp as they curled into fists, pulling it taut as a means to assert that You was _hers_ now, hers to fuck and use as she wished. The residual effects of her solo cup were enough to drown her in the sensual nature of it all, to let her bask in the illusion that it wouldn’t only last until the moment they put back on their clothes and went back to being the friends they’d always been.

But that was enough, at least for the moment. If this was fleeting, that was all the more reason for Kanan to let herself go and enjoy it. So she lifted herself up, parting her lips from You’s own as a thin, silvery trail of saliva strung itself between them, finally breaking as Kanan pulled away and onto her knees.

“Are you ready to take me?”

As Kanan towered over You, she seemed so much smaller than usual, almost demure in the way that she shrank under the heat of Kanan’s gaze. Her body, a swirl of plush, smooth curves and hardened muscle built up from years of high diving, was so alluring as to capture Kanan’s complete attention. You’s hand was idling playing with her cock again, its length the perfect size for just a single finger and her thumb to stroke it, while the other hand grabbed at one of her breasts - the sight was enough to set Kanan’s blood on fire, You’s pleading expression serving as her assent for what was to come next.

“Lift your legs up for me, babe.”

Kanan drew in close, using her arm strength to help You’s legs wrap themselves around her back so that her ass was bared and presented for Kanan’s use. Kanan leaned forward, drawing one more kiss from You’s lips as a hand lined her cock up. She pushed inward as soon as their lips parted, allowing vocalizations of pain and pleasure to dance in the stale air of the bedroom as You finally received exactly what she’d wanted. The selfish part of Kanan wanted her friends to hear them, to know in painfully explicit detail how the two of them were making love, but she wasn’t _all_ selfish.

“Are you good?” she whispered softly to You. “Is this too much?”

“N- No,” You replied in fits and starts, her breath heavy. “It hurts, but… please keep going, Daddy…”

If there had ever been words more sweet to the ear, Kanan sure as fuck hadn’t heard them.

With You’s request in hand, Kanan pushed herself deeper and deeper, struggling to keep a leash on her lust-addled mind when You was this fucking _tight_. She felt like a vice grip, just tempting Kanan to lose every ounce of control and take whatever pleasure she wanted - but Kanan had some sliver of self-control allowing her not to falter. She pressed herself inside tenderly, occasionally backing out and pushing in with shallow, gentle motions to acclimate You to her girth. It was a delicate dance, every step rewarded with the soft mewls and needy moans that escaped You’s lips. They were like a drug, intoxicating in a way even the alcohol could never be.

Only when she had finally bottomed out inside You, all eight inches buried deep, did Kanan properly begin her ministrations. As she leaned forward to paint You’s face and neck with kiss after kiss, her cock slid all the way out and pushed back in, each motion lasting mere moments that stretched on into eternity. The room was deathly silent aside from the noises You made, only the quiet _schlick_ of the lube providing any kind of anchor for their ears to latch onto. It made for an atmosphere that could only be described as _lewd_ , but it was one that Kanan had come to revel in over years of sexual conquests and one night stands.

This, though, was different. They were drunk and horny, sure, and Kanan couldn’t think of a word for what she’d done other than ‘seduction,’ but she tried to tell herself that it wasn’t another conquest. As hollow as the sentiment might have been as they fucked, this was her childhood friend, and she couldn’t completely let go of that - even as she heard You groaning _‘Daddy’_ over and over again, repeated like a mantra of desperation and longing.

It was a strange set of contradictions that they had tangled themselves up in, but Kanan and You had always been full of those. For good measure, Kanan made a note not to let any of the details get in the hands of Dia, lest her poor decision making be ripped to shreds without mercy - any more than was already likely, at least.

However, even the fear of Dia’s wrath wasn’t enough to dissuade Kanan from enjoying the present moment. She’d finally begun thrusting her hips with more force, leaning forward even more until she was pressed flush against You’s naked body. With every movement, the entire bed shook and creaked under the force of Kanan’s lust, vocalizing her needs better than her own strained grunts could ever do. Her thrusts were almost staccato in their rhythm; whenever she bottomed out in You’s ass, she couldn’t resist holding herself inside for even the briefest of moments, just long enough to take in the fact that she was really here, fucking You, _You Watanabe_ , like it was the most natural thing in world to do.

Soon enough, You’s arms joined her legs in wrapping themselves around Kanan’s body. Nails dug into Kanan’s back to rake paths across callous, hardened skin, painting a newfound desperation and submissiveness all over her body. No longer did You bother to hide what she wanted, who she was - thanks to Kanan’s touch, she was broadcasting it for all to hear with every vocalization and scratch. Kanan’s mind might have been lost in the haze of their debauchery, but the pain was enough to anchor her; she had a part to play, and she wasn’t about to miss her opportunity.

“Do you like that?” Kanan growled as she slammed her cock into You over and over again. “Do you like it when Daddy fucks you?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You cried out in turn, no self-control left to hear as her voice rang out. “Your cock is so big, it feels amazing!”

Some part of Kanan wanted to be shocked that You was capable of dirty talk like that, but in the present moment it was turning her on far too much for her to really care. Her movements became rougher and harsher as she lost control, pounding You into the bed, but at a certain point it wasn’t quite enough. No matter how hard she wanted to thrust, this position only gave her so much access to do so. After a moment’s pause, she slowed to a halt.

In response, You gave Kanan a needy whine, disappointment evident in her eyes. She ground herself against Kanan using what limited room she had to move, but Kanan only laughed, a playful condescension laced into the sound.

“I’m glad you’re so eager, but I have something else in mind for you,” Kanan replied. She pulled herself out, prompting a gasp of pleasure from You, then reached for the lube to reapply some more. “Turn around, I’m going to take you from behind.”

It didn’t take long for the rose to bloom on You’s cheeks as soon as Kanan had spoken, but it also didn’t take any longer for You to obey, turning herself around and propping herself up on her hands and knees so that her ass was bared for Kanan’s use.

“Good girl,” Kanan said as she grabbed You’s ass cheeks with her hands, feeling them up roughly. “It’s funny, you said you were going to show me how dominant you were, but you gave in so quickly… did you _want_ this to happen?”

“I- I uh, I mean…”

“I think that’s a yes,” Kanan quickly spoke to cut her off. She could feel that the alcohol had begun fading, but in its stead had come a powerful, overwhelming lust, the kind that always reared its head when she had a one-night stand dangling on a string, like putty in her hands. It paved over her inhibitions much in the same way that the beer had, bringing out a domineering side that contrasted how cool and calm she normally seemed. “I think you were waiting for an excuse to submit to me from the minute you stepped inside this bedroom. Tell me how badly you want me,” she commanded, as she gave You a harsh spank to punctuate her words. “Tell me!”

“Daddy!” You cried out, the imprint of Kanan’s hand on her tender skin having been painted a bright crimson. “Daddy, please, use me! I was just so drunk and horny, I wanted this from the start so bad!”

As soon as You’s confession crept out from parted lips, nude and vulnerable and so desperately needy, Kanan wasted no time. “That’s what I thought,” she spat, and even if the hostility was as theatrical as You’s confession likely had been, it was _far_ too much fun. “This isn’t how I want you, though.” With a single, forceful movement, Kanan grabbed You’s ass and shoved her down flush against the bed so that her face was buried in the pillow, drooling into a silk casing that probably cost more than the dive shop made in a month.

“Grind that pathetic little thing against the sheets,” Kanan continued in a low rumble as she clambered atop You, lining up her cock yet again. “I’m not going to get it off when I’m too busy showing you how a real dom fucks horny little sluts like you.” There was no room left for You to maneuver, not when Kanan had her pinned down, when every little word pricked and prodded at You’s submissive nature, just to see how far this could go, how much more desperate You could be for Kanan’s touch.

And as Kanan saw You begin to do just that, grinding against the sheets with a quiet whimper, she couldn’t take it anymore. With a single motion, she pressed herself back inside You’s ass. All eight inches vanished with no resistance, then surfaced, only to vanish again as Kanan began thrusting, movements so much more wild and erratic than ever before. Kanan’s arms snaked underneath the bed to wrap themselves around You’s body as she slammed her hips back down over and over, pausing only to feel around until her hands could find their place on You’s breasts, groping them with abandon. Her fingers pinched and twisted You’s nipples roughly, just to coax out ever-louder sounds from the woman beneath her.

“Daddy, _fuck,_ harder! Use my ass, Daddy!”

Far be it from Kanan to not fulfill a request like that, no matter the issue of whether it was You’s place to be making commands; Kanan was more than happy to go harder, to be rougher, to free herself from the restraints of having to consider whether the woman beneath her could withstand her passion. The bed groaned and creaked as they fucked, Kanan’s thrusts taking on an increasingly animalistic frenzy, stoked by You’s cries for _more, more, more_.

She leaned forward, planting rough, messy kisses all over the back of You’s neck and shoulders, occasionally baring her teeth to latch onto the tender skin and leave hickeys, a fresco of dark purples and reds painted wherever her mouth could reach. No matter that they were just friends - Kanan wanted to live in this fantasy, to mark You as _hers._ Some stray part of her brain imagined You going out one night in some low-cut dress, just to wear these markings like a badge of honor and let everyone know that Kanan had ravaged her.

“Yeah, baby girl?” Kanan grunted, her head just inches away from You’s own. She freed a hand from You’s breast, snaking it towards her head to pull her hair backwards until it was taut, bearing her face for a passionate kiss. “You like it when I fuck you hard? You like how big my cock is? You _need_ this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You cried, her passioned cries loud and clear without the pillow to muffle them. “I need you so bad, please use me!”

Kanan assented with little more than a grunt of approval, dropping You’s head back into the pillow and renewing her efforts. Her hips came down on You’s ass over and over with force, desperate to push herself toward the orgasm she knew would soon crest the horizon. There was nothing stopping her besides the desperate desire to draw this out just a little bit longer, but even that was destined for a quick end - hastily, Kanan decided to rescind her earlier statement and brought her free hand back between You and the bed, grabbing hold of her cock and stroking it to a hasty orgasm.

“Daddy, Daddy, _fuck,_ that feels so good! I’m going to cum, _DADDY!!!_ ” You screamed out, as she shot her load into Kanan’s hand and all over silken bedsheets, staining them with her depravity. Her entire body shook, and Kanan could _feel_ the numb bliss that was enveloping You’s body as they pressed tightly together. Her ass tightened around Kanan’s cock, rewarding that small amount of attention with a bliss that quickly drew Kanan closer to her own end. She hastily thrust into You a few times as You came, building herself up before she pulled out. With desperate, shaky movements, she unrolled the condom from her cock and tossed it aside, using her still-lubed hand to stroke it, building up the orgasm she knew was coming.

Finally, with a jolt of lighting coursing through her nerves, Kanan came explosively, shooting her seed directly onto You, who had collapsed onto the bed with nary a single movement. She painted You’s ass with milky white strands that came one after the other, eventually directing the rest across You’s back. It was more than even Kanan was used to, and by the time she had finished cumming, all her lust-addled mind could think of was how many fucking tissues they’d need to clean all this up.

And how much she’d owe Mari for doing the laundry, of course.

However, all those pesky little details could come later. In the meantime, Kanan was more than happy to fall into the plush embrace of Mari’s bed right beside You, who seemed like she might as well be unconscious. Kanan’s cock, having softened by now, flopped lazily as she found a comfortable position staring directly up at the ceiling and pondering a sober kind of clarity that led her towards a single question.

“What the fuck did we just do?”

Kanan was approaching something vaguely resembling sobriety by now, enough so to trigger the onset of a pounding headache. She probably should’ve had some water, but she’d always been bad at prioritizing, yet alone when there was a good lay to be had.

That being said, all that _good lay_ could seem to give in reply to her question was a wordless groan that melted into the pillow. Kanan chuckled despite herself, disregarding the overbearing awkwardness of what they’d just done and turning herself on her side to face You.

“You uh... you doing alright, bud?”

After a brief yet pregnant silence, long enough for Kanan to mentally castigate herself for calling You _bud,_ You’s head craned itself to face Kanan in turn and laughed.

“Yeah, I’m good, just uh… sore,” she concluded with a chuckle. “Could you clean me up? I think it’s probably best if I don’t move right now.”

“Right, yeah,” Kanan replied. She quickly willed up what strength she had to flip around on the bed, coming face to face with a box of tissues on the nightstand. Mari Ohara, patron saint of one night stands and terrible choices, had come through yet again - Kanan really needed to stop letting that woman get the upper hand.

Kanan turned towards You and took a tissue, tenderly wiping up her orgasm from You’s pristine skin. There was something inherently bizarre about the act, some tacit recognition of the fact that Kanan had really just shot her load onto a woman she’d known for twenty-odd years. Perhaps that was why Kanan felt so awkward all of a sudden, a far cry from the finesse with which she usually acted after a night spent wrapping a woman around her finger.

That in mind, she tried to steel herself. Now wasn’t the time to let _anything_ get the best of her, whether that be Mari or her own drunken choices. As soon as You was clean, Kanan ran a hand along her back, up and down in slow, comfortable motions. It was meant as a reassurance for herself as much as it was for You.

“That was a good time, you know. You did a great job.”

“... Really?”

There was something about the way that single word was spoken, so tender and vulnerable in the way it tasted, that Kanan found herself blushing when doing so was supposed to be You’s job.

“Yeah, of course,” she replied, false bravado laced into her self-assured tone. “You were _so_ good for Daddy, weren’t you?”

Now _that_ was enough to get You to blush - they shared that much, at least. “God, I really called you that, didn’t I?” She paused for a moment, eyes suddenly wide. “How loud was I?”

A half-smirk from Kanan was as much an answer as You likely needed, but Kanan couldn’t resist having a bit of fun. “Well… hate to say it, but I think everyone in Aqours knows what you’re about by now.”

“Fuck…” You buried her face in the pillow in a show of petulance, but it was hardly more than an act. In reality, the look that crossed her face was almost one of relief. It was enough to make Kanan feel a _bit_ better about having sex with her childhood friend, which was… certainly something, anyways.

“Come on,” Kanan suggested as she gave You a playful shake. “We should get back out there. Want me to give them the play-by-play, or do you want to do the honors?”

“I hate you.”

“After that dicking down I just gave you? No you don’t.”

You stared at Kanan for a moment, until she finally found herself laughing despite herself. “You’re unbelievable,” she remarked as she stood up and scavenged her wrinkled clothes, which had been strewn all over the carpet of Mari’s bedroom. Kanan did the same, and in short order they were ready to rejoin the party, where Kanan could put back on her confidence in full force to revel in what everyone had heard them done.

Except before they could leave, Kanan turned to You once more, rubbing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey You? That was really fun.”

“Yeah, actually, it really was,” You replied with a bashful smile. “Thank you for not judging me, that was... weirdly validating of you.”

“Hey, I support my friends no matter what, you especially. I know it’s super weird to say it right now, but you’re like my little sister, you know? I’m always on your side.”

You looked up at Kanan for a faint moment, eyes glimmering. “That _is_ kind of weird,” she concurred with a wry look, “but thanks, Kanan.”

“Don’t mention it. And, you know… I always welcome a good bottom with open arms,” Kanan added with a sly grin. “You ever want a good lay, you know where to find me, yeah?”

“Don’t push your luck,” You replied playfully as she shoulder-checked Kanan and nudged her in the direction of the door. “Come on, we should get back out there.”

“Right, let’s do it.” Knowing Dia, she’d probably gotten sick of babysitting the kids by now, meaning that they were likely back out in the living room, just waiting for Kanan and You to join them - with Kanan’s bravado, it was like the perfect staging ground for her to stroke her ego. She flung the door open, stepping out into a brave new world, and… stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she was met with.

“Hey You? Where the fuck is everyone?”

~=O=~

“God, _fuck,_ Mari-chan, right there! Fuck, Mari, keep going, don’t stop!”

Knelt down between a pair of toned legs, Mari lapped at Chika’s glistening pussy without an ounce of restraint. Even though her mouth was just about going numb from thrusting her tongue in and out as long as she had, it wasn’t enough to slow her down; not when Chika’s clit demanded undivided attention, to be sucked at until Chika came with a loud scream, reflexively squeezing her thighs around Mari’s head and squirting all over her. Mari didn’t relent, however, until she had milked every last drop from Chika, reveling in the evidence of her own talents.

Eventually Chika’s orgasm finished washing over her, the shudders and the tension they brought finally dissipating. She melted directly into the bed, arms splayed out and legs dangling lazily off its edge without a care in the world. Mari licked her lips, savoring the soft sting of acidity that hit her tongue as she cleaned up as much of Chika’s orgasm as she could. A hand was all she needed to wipe the rest off, and for effect she made sure to take her time licking it clean as well. Soon she had hopped up onto the bed in turn, spilling herself all over Chika’s half-clothed body.

“So, Chikacchi,” Mari began in a sly coo as she trailed a hand up and down Chika’s shoulder, “how are you doing?”

“I, uh…” Chika let out an exhausted laugh as her voice trailed off. Faint glimmers of sweat glistened on her forehead as she stared up at the gaudy crystal chandelier hanging overhead. “That was good,” she finally concluded, so relaxed as to seem like she was sinking into the bed. Her eyebrows furled into something resembling concern, however, and she craned her head to face Mari eye to eye.

“Is it bad that we ditched? I kinda feel like I should’ve been keeping tabs on You, since she’s _definitely_ not going to top Kanan, and Kanan’s such a dumbass that they’ll probably do something stupid like _actually have sex_ , and then I'm going to have to live with the knowledge that You took it in the butt from her, and-”

Chika’s words came to a skidding halt, however, when Mari put a finger to her lips, a gentle yet forceful gesture.

“Darling, darling, darling,” Mari chided her, “you’re thinking _far_ too much for that pretty little head of yours. Why don’t you try giving it a break?”

“That sounds patronizing,” Chika replied skeptically.

“And it is! But it’s _true,_ and that’s the important part. You-chan and Kanan will do what You-chan and Kanan will do, _ja? Es ist unvermeidlich!_ ”

“I don’t even know what that means-”

“ _Chikacchi,”_ Mari interrupted yet again, her tone ever so slightly more forceful, “what did I say about thinking?”

“... You said not to,” Chika begrudgingly replied after a brief, pregnant silence.

“Atta girl!” Mari let out a bright cheer and pumped her fist up into the air, thoroughly unaffected by the pout on Chika’s face. “Now, do me a favor and go check the top drawer of the dresser, won’t you?”

It was a challenge, but Chika managed to will up the energy to foist herself off the bed and onto wobbly legs, making her way across the carpet and opening the dresser in question, only for her face to dawn in realization when she saw what was inside: a bright purple strap-on. As Chika turned back to Mari, her face had shifted from skepticism to something more lustful, if hesitant.

“See, darling? There’s _much_ better things to do than worry about those two.”

Chika looked to the strap-on, then back at Mari. “But what about the rest?”

“The rest? Pfffffft,” Mari childishly replied. “Yoshiko-chan’s cute little virgin butt is probably about to get laid for the first time, and Dia’s undoubtedly got poor Riko-chan bossing her around right now. No one’s going to even notice we’re gone! Now be a darling and fuck me already, okay?”

After a second, Chika shrugged and began wrapping it around her pelvis, fumbling with the clasps.

“Fuck it, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be out in a week? Yeah, my comments tend to age poorly. The usual shoutout to [Butterfly_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream) for giving this a quality control check before it was unleashed into the wild, and thanks to everyone for reading! My next NSFW post will be chapter 3 of Up or Down, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
